ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And Then There was Snail
is the pilot of Snail 10. Plot We see Finn and Jake inside their tree fort. The Snail was in the background, suddenly, he disappeared. He is now in a middle of a forest, with random stuff in it, like chocolate dude. (Snail): Uh what the- A guy approached him. (Guy): OMG A SNAIL! Ima name you Jeff! (Snail): Heck no! That's a suckish name! (Guy): Fine, I'll name you Snail. So, do you want to be random and AWESOME?! (Snail): Of course! (Guy): Ok, now do a break dance. (Snail): (break dances) Am I awesome now? (Guy): Kinda, now say a random thing, like- (Snail): I LIKE POPTARTS AND TACOS BEN 10 AND AT RULES CAUSE THEY RULES OMG LOOK A NYAN CAT (Guy): Good, now, take this gun and shoot that plant (The guy gave him a gun and pointed at a plant) (Snail): YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYY! (Snail grabbed the gun and shot the plant) (Guy): AWESOME. Now, go to the top of that mountain riding a rock. (Snail): Why? (Guy): The most awesomest thing ever in this world. (Snail): Gasp Snail rides a rock to the top of the mountain. He saw a watch thingy in a crater. (Snail): Wow. Snail went to the crater slowly and picked up the watch. The watch latched itself to his hand. (Snail): WHAT DA- (Watch): Teleporting user. Land of Ooo. Snail glowed white and disappeared. Snail appeared in the treehouse he was in before. He walked or whatever snails do. He exited the house and kept going. A giant swoop went over head. He stared at an elephant that flew by quickly with a villainous creature on top of it. (Snail): What the..... You better not........ (Snail): Fudge. Snail went after the giant elephant and kept trying to go faster. He made struggling noises. (Snail): Maybe this'll help (Snail slapped down the watch) He transformed. A point came out of his head. He grew a tail and two things came out that were almost like feet. He smiled as if he knew what it could do. (Snail): XLRSNAIL, why did I just say that (Snail looked at himself) (Snail): This looks promising. Snail ran and followed the direction of the elephant. (Snail): WOOOOOOO, THIS IS SOOOOOOO COOOOOOOOOOOOL! He ran even faster than he lost the elephant. Snail looked around. (Snail): Where could it have gone? Snail looked around, then the visor on his helmet came down. Snail looked around and saw the elephant with his weird vision thing. He raced after the elephant that flew over the trees. (Snail): It couldn't be....... (Snail): Is that the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant? Snail kept running after it. It started raising higher. (Snail): I'm not gonna make it Snail slapped down the symbol on his chest and turned into a bug-like alien. (Snail): SNAILFLY! I did it again! Snail started flying towards the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant. The Elephant shoot purple energy blast at Snail. Snail fell to the ground (cuz he is hit :P) and turns back to normal. (Snail): ugh....my head. Snail fainted. We see the elephant picking him up. Later... Snail is inside a cell, an ICY cell. (Snail): OHMAHGOD, is this Ice King's castle? Dramatic music. Stop that music! Never! I'm the narrator bow down to me. Fine (Voice): Yes, this is Ice King's Castle Ice King walked out from behind a wall. (Snail): GET ME OUT OF HERE! (Ice King): No, my prisoner, you will give me that Omnitrix now! (Snail): Oh this thing? Snail looked at his watch. (Ice King): Yes, of course that thing! (Snail): NEVER! (Ice King): YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE HERE! (Snail): OH, YES I WILL! (Ice King): What do you..... Snail slapped down his watch and changed. His head set on fire and rocks grew on his shell. (Snail): HEATSNAIL! (Ice King): WHAT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Snail shot flames everywhere and melted half the Ice King's chamber. (Ice King): NOOOOOOOO! A pile of ice and snow on top of the Ice King. (Snail): Hahahaha Snail left with the chamber melting and Ice King yelling. He transformed to Snailfly again and flew away. (Ice King): Gunter, unleash the robotic penguins! (Gunter): (Penguin language) KK The floor opened, a few robotic penguins climbed up. Then a jetpack grew from their back and they flew away. (Snail): OH CRAP! The robots shoots missiles at Snail. Snail managed to dodge them, but a missile hits him right in the wings. (Snail): NOT MY WINGS! Snail kept swivering to miss more missles and to get more altidtude, but ended up failing. He crash landed and the penguin kept coming. He detransformed and was right in front of the Robot Penguins. (Snail): Aw, nuts Snail tried to slap down his watch, but it was red. It had to recharge now. One of the Robo Penguins took a swing at him and he barely dodged. Snail noticed he was a little quicker than before, probably becoming more flexible with XLRSnail. He raced around and hit at tree stumps, stopping every few seconds to take a breath. All of the Robo Penguins ripped up the tree he was under. No where to run, no where to hide. (Snail): NOOOOOOOOO, Oh hey....... Snail looked down at the watch which was now green. He smiled, then slapped down the watch. Snail transformed and grew, then arms? (Snail): SNAILARMS! Snail caught all their hands with one of his to spare and started punching one by one. After he did that, he soon sonic clapped in each direction and each robot exploded. Snail detransformed and looked around. (Snail): Epic Snail went back to the tree house. Characters *Snail *The Guy Villains *The Ice King *Gunther *The Robot Penguins Aliens Used *XLRSnail *Snailfly (x2) *Heatsnail *Snailarms Category:Episodes Category:Brianultimatedragon Category:Ffijy8ort Category:Series Premieres